Nowhere to run
by mysterious-mask
Summary: It's the end and a sacrifice is made.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this stuff.

A/N: I have returned with a new EVA fic and despite the fact that I feel the pair is extremely overdone, I did a S/A anyway. Couldn't get the idea out of my head.

Shinji POV:

Have you ever felt alone? I have. Every day of my life. We're not talking about no one around you alone either, though I guess I fall into that category too. I mean being in a crowded room and still feeling like there is no one there. It's kind of like drowning and not being able to swim. You pray someone saves you. With every breathe your lunges fill more and more with water. With every breathe you hope you will find air. You plead for someone to save you. And then it settles in…the hopelessness. You're going to die this way.

This is my life 10 years after the Angels. Everyone split their own ways after that. The Commander, I refuse to call him father now, tried to cause the Third Impact. That cost him his life. We had all stopped him just in time. Everyone else had moved out of Tokyo 3.

Rei was a diplomat now. She was the head of Japanese defense. Never had a boyfriend, never dated, never married. Except for that few months after the Angels when we were together. She was basically the same now as she was back then. I guess Ritsuko was right when she said she wasn't very adapt at living.

Misato had her own life now. She was happy. Kaji had shown up at the door step a few weeks after the Commander was killed. I don't think I ever saw her cry so much. And yet they were tears of joy. I wish I could be that happy. Kaji was the best detective Kyoto had ever seen.

I still lived in the same city. I have grown quiet a bit. I hit a growth spurt my junior year of high school. I now towered at 6'5. I had put my entire life savings into a little restaurant after I had graduated Culinary School. I lived in a little apartment by myself just a few blocks from my restaurant.

The other had just dispersed in other ways. Never heard from anyone.

And Asuka? She left right after we defeated the Commander. She went back to Germany for "her parade and heroin's welcome". Nothing in 10 years. Not a letter, not a call, not an email. I guess I really was a pain to her. When she left….I promised that was the last time I would ever shed a tear for anyone. I kept that promise.

I don't know why I did it. Run that exact situation through a million times and I do the same thing. I act like nothing is wrong and walk off. Why did I save that one woman? Was it the red hair? Just because she had hair like Her. Was it an attempt to finally show some backbone? Or was I just trying to be a hero again. Trying to get someone to notice me. All I know now is that people who say that paper cuts are the worse kind of pain have never been shot from point blank. It feels like your muscles are on fire. With every breathe it hurts worse. At least the woman had gotten away. I made sure of that.

End of POV:

Misato burst through the doors of the emergency room. The doctor ran in after her with several orderlies, "Ma'am, you can't just come in here like this. This is a sterile environment. I understand that you are upset about your brother-"

Misato spun around on her heels and shot the doctor a death glare, "I'm not his sister. I was his guardian when he was younger. He is like a son to me. And if you think these little boys are going to keep me from checking on my little boy then you have another thing coming."

"I understand ma'am but-"

Misato quickly drew her gun and pointed it at the doctor's forehead, "Maybe I could give you a little insight on Shinji's condition. Maybe a little first hand experience."

"Misato calm down, they're just trying to help Shinji," stated Kaji as he quickly walked through the doors and took the gun from Misato.

"I should call the authorities," mumbled the doctor.

Kaji smirked and flashed his bag, "With all respect good doctor, I am the authorities."

The doctor sighed and motioned for the two to follow. As they went through the emergency room, Misato's heart grew faster. She had been this way a million times. She knew where they were heading without even having to ask. She collapsed in tears as she saw the three letters she feared the most right now. ICU. Kaji helped her stand and led her on. They finally stopped at a door. The doctor turned around, "Now miss, you must refrain from embracing him. We have sown together his wounds, but with a little pressure, they could open again. One bullet hit him right below the knee, one in the arm, one in the chest. That one missed his heart by centimeters. These next few days will be crucial."

Misato nodded, "I understand. Do we know why he was shot?"

The doctor nodded, "The young woman came in about 30 minutes ago. She was being mugged by a gentleman. After he got her wallet, he proceeded to…make advances on her. Mr. Ikari tackled the mugger tacking the bullet in the arm. Then one in the leg. When he told the girl to run and refused to get off the mugger, he was shot in the chest. The young man is a hero ma'am."

Misato nodded a wiped a few tears away, "That's my boy."

The doctor frowned, "There is one more thing I want to talk to you about.."

"What's that?"

"Well, we had to removed his shirt when we were stitching up his arm. Umm…could you tell me if Shinji tends to be in a depressive state?"

Misato's heart stopped, "Why?"

The doctor motioned for Misato to follow her. They entered the room where Shinji lay on the bed still asleep. The covers only cover to his waist. Misato gasped at what she saw. Shinji's body was covered in scars. But not just any scars, the kind that come from a deep cut. Misato starred in disbelief, "How-"

"We asked him after the surgery. We couldn't get a straight answer, but he implied that he did them himself."

"Why?"

"They made me feel something other than loneliness," came a weak voice. Misato looked up a Shinji's face to see him eyes barely opened. She immediately wanted to hug him but was held back by Kaji. Shinji gave a weak frown, "Sorry you had to come visit me. I didn't want to be any trouble."

"Listen here young man, I'm your guardian-"

"Was my guardian. But you forgot that after you got married didn't you?"

"I-"

"You left just like everyone else did. What did you think? That I would just live on by myself and not feel this way?"

"Shinji…why did you do this to yourself? You know you could always come and visit."

"That works both ways you know. You haven't called, visited or written since the wedding. Been too busy with your new happier life?"

"Shinji-"

Shinji closed his eyes again, "Look, you don't have to feel obligated to stay here any more. Thanks for coming."

"It's not going to be that easy Shinji. You can't just ignore this like everything else."

Shinji's eyes popped open with rage, "What the hell am I suppose to do? Leave it bottled up inside of me so it will eat me alive? Or maybe you just want to pretend these pst few years never happened and just want us to hug and make up."

"I moved on Shinji, you should too."

"To what! What is there for me to move on too? Every single person I have ever allowed to get close to me has left me hanging. My dad when I was little, you after the angels, Rei when she went into politics…"

"And Asuka?"

Shinji closed his eyes, "I need my rest. I would thank you to be leaving now."

"Damn it Shinji! Just admit it. You miss her. You wish she had never left."

Shinji didn't answer. After a while Kaji escorted her out. The doctor followed. They stood outside the door. The Doctor looked up at the two, "Look, he will be fine physically, but my bigger concern is my psychological and emotional condition. He has a lot of issues, most of them probably deal around that girl you mentioned. So, as a term of his release, I am going to ask him to attend at least 15 sessions with a psychiatrist. After this time, there will be an evaluation to decide if more is needed. Plus, he will require some physical therapy to learn to use his leg again, but that will take some time before that happens. He needs to heal right now."

"But, he'll be okay right?" asked a shaky Misato.

"Well, we'll know tomorrow morning. Tonight is not going to be easy. He lost a lot of blood."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well seems I have a very good story on my hands, so I'll try to not ruin it. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of this crap.

Flashback/Dream-

Shinji stumbled onto the dock carrying the last of Asuka's stuff. Misato stood there giving last words of advice to Asuka She was trying here best to control her tears. Rei stood completely still at a safe distance. The only reason she was even here was because Shinji had asked her tom come. It was well known that the two female pilots didn't really get along with one another.

Misato finally broke down and crushed Asuka in a rib-cracking hug, "Now you be good and keep in touch okay?"

Asuka looked away in disgust, "Whatever, just let me go you old drunk."

This usually would have started an argument, but this just causes Misato to cry even louder, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Asuka scoffed, "Just take care of Kaji or I will come back and steal him from you."

Misato finally let go and stepped aside. Shinji stood a good ten feet from Asuka with his head lowered. Misato shook her head and walked off taking Rei with her.

"So, you must be looking forward to the celebration when you get back," mumbled Shinji.

"Of course. Just what a hero like me deserves."

Shinji reached down and pulled out a brown paper bag. He walked up to Asuka and extended the bag, "I know how picky you are about what you eat, so I made this for you if the ship has bad food."

Asuka stared at Shinji for a second then the bag. She then snatched it, "It's not like your cooking is any better. The only reason I put it up with it for all this time is because Misato's food could actually kill a person."

Shinji took a step back, "I know, I just thought…you know just in case." The voice in his head was furious with him by now. 'Tell her you damn coward. She's leaving. So tell her now or I will personally come out there and kick you ass.' Shinji shook it off as Asuka stepped towards him. He closed his eyes and was ready for one last slap, but instead her felt a gentle kiss on the cheek. His eyes flew open in surprise.

Asuka cleared her throat, "Tell anyone I did that and you're a dead man."

"I know," mumbled Shinji.

Asuka turned around and walked towards the boat, "Catch you later Baka…if you're lucky."

Shinji just stood there as the last of Asuka's stuff was loaded. The anchor was then raised and the boat floated off. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "I couldn't tell her."

"I know," answered Misato.

Shinji shrugged off the hand, "I really am a spineless Baka."

End-

Shinji had been in the hospital for over a month now. He doctors would come in and check on his condition which had stabilized after about a week and a half. Random members of Nerv would show up and apologize for letting so much time pass without contact. They would all promise to keep in touch, but Shinji knew that was a lie. That was all his life was lies. Everything being okay after his mom died, lie. His dad ever caring for or needing him, lie. Misato keeping in touch after she was married to Kaji, lie. Asuka "catching him later", lie. He sighed as he saw a man dressed in a suit and a radio walked into his room.

"All clear ma'am."

The man stepped out of the way as Rei walked in. She pulled a chair next to Shinji's bed and sat. She then looked back at her bodyguard. He nodded then left.

"I apologize for letting so much time pass Ikari-kun."

Shinji struggled to sit up. He grabbed his chest with his good arm. Rei stood to help him but he just shook his head. He finally got comfortable and took a few deep breathes. "It's been a while Rei."

"Yes, Ikari-"

"How many times did I have to tell you to call me Shinji?"

"I apologize Shinji-kun."

"I saw you on TV the other day."

"Yes, the repair of the Japanese Government after the Angel wars and implication of Nerv, SEELE, and the JSSDF is going well."

Shinji nodded, "Did you get to see Misato?"

Rei shook her head, "She was out retrieving something." Rei then reached out and touched Shinji's sling. He winced. "What you did was very honorable Shinji-kun."

Shinji frowned, "Acted without thinking, that's all."

"That makes it even more noble."

Just then Kaji walked into the room with a wheel chair and Shinji's Doctor.

"Okay stud, we get to take you home."

"And everyone can get back to their normal lives. It was nice seeing you, keep in touch, blah blah blah."

"Nope," said Kaji with a shake of his head. "You're going to have someone from the hospital visit you every other day, plus your going to need a little help getting to your sessions."

"Sessions?"

"Um yeah, the doc said you have to through five weeks of therapy. Because of the…well you know."

A scowl crossed Shinji's face, "What I do in my own private time is my damn own business!"

"Not when it causes you physical harm."

"So, I have to go to some quack and 'talk about my feelings' now? And that will make you all better won't it. You can all go home and forget that this ever happened. Anything to keep you from feeling guilty right?"

Kaji's eyes narrowed, "You know that excuse works both ways. You could have very well visited us, but no, you wanted to stay here and brood and be in a sour mood. And then you go and try to lay a guilt trip on us!"

Shinji tried to stand but then remembered that one of his legs was in a cast. He growled, "Just get me in the stupid chair and get me out of here."

With the help of Kaji and Rei's bodyguard Shinji was placed in the wheel chair.

At Shinji's apartment-

Kaji opened the door as Rei pushed Shinji into the room. Shinji was still frowning, 'I don't need your help."

Kaji chuckled, "Sure thing kid. I would like to see you get around in that thing with one good arm. But we solved that problem."

They wheeled Shinji into the living room where Misato was sitting watching TV. Beside her was a motorized wheel chair. They helped Shinji in the chair and he smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"It's just to get around when you have to go to your sessions. You have been given doctors orders to stay in the bed. Your head chef is taking care of the restaurant and said he would send someone with your three square meals a day. So, the only reason you get up is to go to the restroom, and that is with the help of your assistant," stated Misato.

"My assistant."

"Oh, they went to get some stuff for the frig, they will be back later. Well, we will be seeing you later kid. Kaji has to get back to the office, and I am sure that Rei has to get back to the capital. I'll visit back as soon as I can."

With that everyone left and Shinji was once again alone. He wheeled around his place. The mail was sitting on a table beside the door, his frig had been emptied, and it looked like someone had cleaned. Must have been his 'assistant'. Just then there was a knock.

He growled as he opened the door without looking up, "Forget something Misato?"

"Nope, and if you call me that drunk again, I will kick your crippled butt."

Shinji looked up. His heart almost stopped when he saw a familiar looking red-head in front of him.

"Hey Baka. Long time no-"

The door was slammed in her face and then locked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, you guessed it. Don't own any of this stuff.

Asuka pounded on the door, "OPEN THE DOOR YOU JERK!"

Shinji wheeled towards his room ignoring the profanity and threats that spilled from the door. He stopped his chair right next to his bed lowering the right armrest. He then used his good arm and leg to get into the bed. He then just laid their on his back listening to Asuka's threats.

Outside

"I SWARE ON MY UNIT 02 THIRD CHILD. IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE UNABLE TO REPRODUCE BECAUSE YOU WILL BE LACKING A VERY KEY PART!"

"Um…excuse me?"

Asuka spun around filled with rage, "WHAT!" Asuka then looked at the figure in front of her. About 5'3, definitely a female, short black hair with red tips, a t-shirt that barely hung on her shoulders and track pants. The girl was looking at a package in her hand trying not to make eye contact with the other female.

"Um, did you lock yourself out?"

"Huh?"

"You are the person looking after Shinji-sama right?"

Asuka raised an eyebrow, "Maybe."

The girl sprang to action, "Good to meet your Ms. Asuka. I'm Suki."

"Yeah, whatever,"

Suki placed the package on the ground and dug into her pocket pulling out a key, "I was supposed to give this to you. It's the spare key if you lock yourself out again."

Asuka snatched it out of her hand. She then unlocked the door storming through the apartment, "SHINJI, YOU BAKA!"

Shinji's eyes shot open, 'It was nice while it lasted.'

Asuka stormed into the bedroom walking towards the bed till she finally took a good look at Shinji.

His left arm was in a sling, right leg in a cast, and his open shirt revealed a raped chest. His eyes were blood shot with dark bags under them. She then spotted something different. She walked over and moved Shinji's shirt slightly to the side. She gasped, "Shinji-"

Shinji closed his shirt with his good arm and started to button it. "It's none of your business."

"Misato said you were in bad shape…but she never-"

"Because she didn't need to, now what are you doing here?"

Asuka smirked and put her hand on her hip, "You happen to be looking at the person in charge of your special care."

"Oh don't I feel special."

"You should."

"Well, as you can see, I made it to bed, now leave."

"No can do, you have a visitor." Asuka nodded her head to the door.

"Who?"

A quiet voice came from the door, "Shinji-sama?"

Shinji painfully sat up and looked at Suki standing in the door once again with her package. "Is there something wrong at the restaurant?"

"Um no, I just got there when they were about to send out one of the delivery guys with your dinner, so I came myself since I was unable to visit you in the hospital."

"And let my restaurant deal without our best waitress?"

Suki blushed, "I'm sorry. I'll put your food on the table and leave. Feel better Shinji-sama."

Shinji sighed. Of course they would send Suki. They knew that she was the only person whose head he would not bite off. He stared at Asuka for a second. She stared blankly at him before standing and snatching the package from Suki, "I'll go warm this up."

Suki smiled thankfully and walked to a chair that sat on the other side of Shinji's bed. She remained there without speaking and staring at her folded hands that rested in her lap.

"How's sensei doing?" asked Shinji getting tired of the silence.

Suki looked up but then back down with a pink tint on her cheeks, "Um, grandfather is doing fine. He's getting a little frustrated with his new apprentice. He said you were much better."

Shinji smiled slightly, "It helps that it was 5 years ago as well. He's going to have to pick someone to take over the restaurant soon."

"Yes, and he still wishes it to be you."

Shinji shook his head, "I would go nuts in that little town."

"But why did you have to come back here? After all the stories you told me-"

"Penance."

"For what?"

"For those I couldn't save." Shinji stiffened when he felt a gentle hand rest on top of his.

"You should focus on the people you did saved. No one is perfect."

"But that is what was expected of us," came a voice by the door. Both figures looked up to see Asuka carrying a tray. She walked forward and set the tray in front of Shinji. "So, is this food from your restaurant."

Shinji nodded.

"It will do then."

Suki stood, "I must be leaving now. My shift begins soon. Nice meeting you Ms. Asuka. Shinji-sama, feel better."

Shinji gave her a smile and nodded. Asuka showed her out and then came back to keep Shinji company, "She seems pretty nice."

"Her grandfather taught me everything I know about cooking. Trained there for 2 years."

"Why isn't she there then?"

Shinji shrugged.

Asuka stood and shook her head, "You're still completely pathetic."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Shinji growled in frustration as the van drove down the road. It had become obvious that Asuka had taken some of her driving skills from Misato. "Did you see that little sign back their that said 'Do Not Enter'? That means that we're on a one way road and we're going the wrong way."

"It's a short cut trust me." Stated Asuka as she pushed the gas pedal even more. Several cars up the road had already moved to the side to keep out of the way. "See, they're making room for greatness."

"Or maybe they just don't want to get hit head on."

They came out the other end of the alley skidding sideways and stopping perfectly in a parking spot. "See, we're here."

Shinji's eyes narrowed, "And in one piece imagine that." Shinji wheeled backwards and down the ramp that opened in the back. He then went onto the side walk and through the door. Asuka walked behind him with a confident smirk on her face. He wheeled the elevator. Asuka pushed the button to the top level. When they got there they were at what appeared to be a waiting room at a doctor's office. Shinji wheeled up to the reception.

The woman looked up from her book, "Oh, you must be Mr. Ikari."

"How did you guess?"

"We have been expecting you. The Doctor has been looking forward to meeting you."

Shinji sighed, "Oh great another Eva fan."

"No sir, he has other reasons, but you will find out those soon enough."

The woman stood and knocked on the door, "Dr. Natsume, Mr. Ikari has arrived for his first session."

"Excellent, show him in."

Shinji wheeled into the room as Asuka sat down in the waiting room. Shinji looked around the room as diplomas hung on the wall. Against the far wall was a desk with a middle aged man behind it. He stood and walked forward, "Mr. Ikari, I hope that you are having a pleasant day."

"Would be better if I wasn't here."

Natsume nodded with a smile, "Yes, not many people like coming to my office, especially in cases like yours."

"The old lady said you were looking forward to meeting me, why?"

Natsume chuckled, "Don't let her hear you calling her that. Anyway, to answer your question just looked at this picture on my desk." Natsume took a frame off of his desk and handed it to Shinji.

Shinji's eyes grazed over the picture until her came across a young lady with blazing red hair. 'The girl from the alley.'

"You know that philosophy teaches that no good deed goes unrewarded. You saved my daughter, now I am going to help you."

Shinji wheeled forward placing the picture back on the desk. He then turned and sat staring at the doctor, "Look, I'm not some hero. I acted on instinct, so you don't owe me anything."

"Hmmm, but if you acted on instinct then does that not mean that you are a hero by instinct?"

Shinji scowled, "Is this what we are going to do during these sessions? Keep asking questions about good deeds and origins of heroism?"

Natsume pulled a chair up so that he was facing Shinji, "If you want to we can. We can talk about anything."

"I'm not buying this whole let's be friends crap. So, let's just get this over with."

Natsume sat back and folded his hands in front of his face, "Okay, if that is what would make this time helpful for you. So, why did you do it?"

"I have already told people, I cut myself like that-"

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have been a little too vague. Why did you pilot EVA? I have looked over your files and it seems that it would be a good place to start."

"I don't know. My dad said he needed me, so I came."

"I see. Someone just needed you, so you put yourself through endless danger and pain?"

"I guess."

"You guess huh. That doesn't seems like such a solid answer. Hmmm, tell me about your relationship with your father."

"I didn't have one. He left me with my teacher after my mom died. He went off to his work. No calls, no visits, no nothing. He contacted me when I was 14 saying he needed me-"

"So you came."

"Yeah, guess it seems stupid looking back on it."

"Really why is that?"

"You said it yourself; I put myself through endless pain and danger for this. I wouldn't even be in this situation if I had just stayed."

"Where would you be?"

"I don't know."

"Well, were are you now?"

"Huh."

"What do you do?"

"I own my own restaurant."

"Really? Wow, that must be fun."

"It is, I've loved the cook ever since I had to started making he meals."

"And when was that?"

"When I moved in with Misato."

"Really? And when was that?"

"When I came…." Shinji sat still for a second, "to Tokyo 3. If I had never moved here-"

Dr. Natsume nodded, "You may have never become a chef and own your own restaurant."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Try to do that till our next session, try to focus on the positive things. Also, I would like you to think about what I asked earlier. Where would you be if you had never came to Tokyo 3."

"What is this homework?"

"More like just trying to get you in the right frame of mind. For me to help you, we have to be on the same wave pattern. Understand?"

"I guess. Can I go now?"

Dr. Natsume nodded.

Shinji wheeled out of the room. Asuka stood and walked ahead of him, "So, did they find out why you used you body to check your knives for sharpness?"

"No, did they ever find out why you are a egotistical self-centered bitch?"

Asuka froze in place. She spun around and stared at Shinji, "What was that?"

"Oh should I add hard of hearing to that as well?"

Asuka clenched her fist. She reared back to punch Shinji.

"How are you doing Pilot Soryu?"

Asuka growled, "Please for the love of God, don't be her."

Asuka spun around and stared, "Hello Wondergirl."

"I came to see how Shinji-kun's first session went."

"It was fine, thanks Rei," stated Shinji. At least one of hem would keep their promise this time.

"There is no thanks required Shinji-kun. The major wished for me to 'check on the lovebirds'. I am unfamiliar with this phrase. Have you acquired pets for your apartment?"

Asuka growled again clenching her fist even more.

Shinji smiled that this made Asuka uncomfortable, "No Rei, she was referring to Asuka and me."

"Why did you not say so?"

Shinji started for the door, "I'll explain it over lunch. I need to check on my restaurant."


	5. Chapter 5

"SHINJI-SAMA!" Shinji growled in pain when he was tackled by a fly Suki. She immediately backed off when she realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry. It's just so good to see you back in the restaurant."

Shinji bit his lip nodding with his eyes closed, 'Get off, get off, get off, get off!"

Suki quickly stood and straightened her clothes, "Are you okay?"

Shinji rubbed his shoulder wincing, "No harm done, just promise me next time you'll be more careful."

Suki bowed, "Yes, Shinji-sama." Suki quickly went back to waiting on customers.

Shinji looked at the two women behind him, "Just find a place. I got to check on the kitchen." He started to wheel off when he felt a hand on his good shoulder. He knew Rei would never do such a thing so that left one person. "What do you want Asuka?"

"Misato put me in charge of your health, and I say that you are not going to set a wheel in that kitchen cause then you would try to actually work."

Shinji gritted his teeth, "I'll behave, now can I go MOM?"

"What was that?"

Shinji moved his control stick back just slightly running over Asuka's foot. She screamed in pain. Shinji then smirked wheeling forward before Asuka could respond. He went through the double door and smiled as he saw his second in command running around stressed out.

"Where the hell is the food truck? It was suppose to be here three hours ago and we're about to hit lunch rush. Dammit! I was never good with dealing with these morons."

Shinji cleared his throat. Everyone froze in spot and looked up. "Everything going okay Soko?"

"Umm…sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"I just saw your little tirade."

"Okay, so the truck is running late and it may not get here in time for lunch and we may run out of food."

Shinji smirked, "The truck will get here in time."

"How?"

"Hand me a phone." The order was quickly followed. Shinji dialed and smiled as someone picked up. "Funaku, how's it going?"

Mr. Ikari? I thought you were hurt?

"I see, and you thought it would be okay then to let your driver slip and miss his delivery?"

Of course not Shinji, I would never-

"Come on now Funaku, I know how you are. Now I would hate for you to loose one of your most valuable customers because you couldn't do your job right."

It will be right there.

Shinji looked at his watch, "It's 10:45 right now. I am about to sit down with some friends and eat, if the truck is not here by the time our food is on the table, I will call someone else and switch my order."

Of course sir.

"Good. Don't forget, before our food is on the table, and you know how quick my chefs are."

It will be there sir.

Shinji hung up the phone and tossed the phone at Soko, "It'll be here. Probably rounding the corner right now." He then wheeled out and saw Asuka and Rei sitting down at a corner booth. Suki was handing Asuka a bag of ice for her foot. Asuka shot Shinji a dirty glare and took the ice. He wheeled up and smirked, "Just remember that pain next time you think that you can tell me what to do."

Asuka growled and placed the ice on her foot. Suki came back and looked at the three.

"Get us on cola and two green teas. Then let's see how the Oden looks today," stated Shinji unblinking.

"What makes you think I will like that Baka?"

"You'll like it trust me."

Suki nodded and walked off.

Rei then cleared her throat, "Now about the Major's statement about the birds."

Asuka shook her head, "Are still that oblivious Wondergirl? She was trying to tease me and Shinji."

"How would it be teasing you if I mentioned birds?"

Shinji chuckled at Asuka's obvious struggle to explain such simple concepts to Rei. "She was insinuating that Asuka and I were a couple, as in dating."

Asuka scoffed, "You wish Baka."

"Keep dreaming."

Rei looked between the two, "I believe I understand."

Asuka shot a look at Rei, "Don't you even think about me and this Baka hooking up. I have way better choices than some spineless, skinny wimp."

"I believe it is you who are mistaken Pilot Soryu."

"And do tell how is that?"

Rei looked at Shinji, "Shinji-kun has changed since you have left. He is far from skinny or spineless. And the very reason he is in that chair proves he is not a wimp."

Asuka smirked and then looked Shinji over. Since he was in a wheelchair since she got back she had not noticed the changes. The years of training for Eva had proven to be very beneficial. His once 'skin and bones' arms were now massed up. And his attitude, she hated that the most. He was constantly challenging her. She scowled, 'Damn, she's right. But hey, once a wimp always a wimp.'

Suki came up with the order. Everyone stared at Asuka as she tasted her food. She frowned for a second, "At least some things are the same. You still have your touch Baka." Suki let out a sigh of relief and took off to wait on the other customers.

Asuka looked around. The restaurant would pack out at about 20 people. It was small to say the least. "With this kind of cooking, I would have thought you would have a better place Baka."

Shinji took a drink of his tea, "It's all I could afford."

"Come on, I received a huge amount of money from Nerv after I left, and I assumed you and the doll got the same."

"Shinji-kun gave his money to the families of those who lost people in the Angel war."

Asuka almost choked, "You gave it all away?"

Shinji took another sip of his tea.

"Stop drinking your damn tea and answer me."

Shinji calmly place his tea down. He looked up at Asuka with a scowl. "Not everyone wishes for a lot of money. I'm surviving."

"Surviving? Have you looked around your apartment lately? You barely have enough room to move in that chair."

"And I would suppose back in Germany that you had a giant house full of useless things? Well then why don't you go back? It's not like I ever wanted you to come back to begin with. I was just getting over whatever it was that I felt for you when we were younger, and then you come barging into my life expecting everything to be back to normal." Shinji then wheeled away from the table, "Plus my place convenient. It is only a block away, so see you at home." He then wheeled out the door without even touching his food.

Suki came running up after Shinji left, "What happened?"

Asuka bowed her head not speaking.

"Shinji-kun lost his appetite. Would it be too much trouble to receive something in which to take it home in," asked Rei.

Suki looked between the two curiously, "No of course not." She then walked away. Rei looked at Asuka and was slightly surprised to see a tear come down Asuka's cheek. "Pilot Soryu-"

Asuka looked up and wiped her face with the cuff of her shirt. "Stupid Baka doesn't know anything."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We're going to jump ahead a little. Those who aren't use to me, I'm infamous for it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

It had been a few days now and neither had said a word. Shinji lay on his back staring at the roof. He frowned when he heard his door open, "What is it now?"

"Time for your sessions Baka. Unless you just want to skip it. You'll end up in one of those nice rubber rooms and I won't have to put up with you any more, so you know where my vote lies on the subject."

Shinji sat up slowly. He slid to the side and then tried his best to get in his chair. The chair however fell to the side taking Shinji with it. He grunted in pain as his bad shoulder slammed into the ground. He tried to hold back the tears that weld up in his eyes. He didn't have to try long though because Asuka walked over sitting the chair back up. She then carefully walked over helping him up and into the chair. He held his shoulder gingerly. He was shocked when he felt his shirt move off the injury. He looked to his side when she saw Asuka gently looking it over. "Doesn't appear to have reopened. You okay?"

Shinji turned his face quickly away to hide the blush, "Umm…yeah thanks."

Asuka raised an eyebrow, "So, you're still in there after all. I was starting to wonder if they had replaced the old Shinji or something."

Shinji looked at the ground, "I'm nothing like the old Shinji."

Asuka stood and walked out, "Whatever you say, come on or we will be late."

Session---

Dr. Natsume sat across from Shinji, "So, did you come up with an answer."

"I'm not sure what I would be if I ever came here. Probably the same back-boneless wimp I used to be."

Natsume sat back, "I see, and what do you think changed that?"

"A lot of things."

"Okay, so why don't we talk a little bit with your relationships with the other people during the Angel Wars."

"Well, I told you already about my dad. Then there was Misato. She was my guardian. I guess she was okay if you got used to the drinking and never let her near the kitchen."

Natsume chuckled, "Bad cook?"

"Yeah. Let's just say that all of her cooking consisted of vast amounts of curry. So, I usually cooked most of the meals."

"Really? Did you do anything else around the house?"

"Clean, laundry, trash, shopping-"

"Okay let me rephrase, is there anything that you were not responsible for?"

"Not really. Misato spent so much time at Nerv and was so tired when she got home, and Asuka would never consider doing anything close to be thought of as housework."

"I see, so you allowed them to take advantage of you."

"NO! It's just…."

Dr. Natsume nodded, "Made you feel useful."

Shinji sighed and looked at the ground, "Yeah, I guess."

"Nothing wrong with that, people like to feel useful."

"Yeah."

"So, I noticed that the same young woman drove you here today."

Shinji scoffed, "Asuka."

"The one you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah."

"I see there is a little hostility there."

"Why should there be? She only beat me constantly when we were young and filled my every living moment with fear and pain."

"And how did you return this?"

"Just took it like a coward. I was so scared back then."

"Of her?"

Shinji looked off into space and sighed, "Yes and no."

"Care to expound?"

"See, when I was younger I had a little bit of a….."

Natsume leaned forward raising an eyebrow, "Crush?"

Shinji looked at the ground blushing, "Yeah."

"Did you ever tell her?"

"Of course not. She would just call me a pervert and just beat me senseless."

"So, it was a one-sided crush?"

"To a 't'."

"And how did it feel when she left?"

Shinji suddenly sat up and looked at the clock, "I believe that is time. See you next time doc."

Natsume chuckled and shook his head, "Very well Shinji. But you know what my first question will be, so why don't you think it over"

Shinji scoffed and wheeled out of the room. He stopped right before opening the door, "It hurt a lot. Felt like the one person I needed the most thought I was worthless. But that was a long time ago doc. I don't feel things like that anymore." He then wheeled out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Natsume picked up the phone, "Yeah Katsuragi, he just left. He's getting there."

With Asuka and Shinji---

Asuka buckled up as she started the car, "So, how was it today?"

"Okay, I guess."

"What did you talk about?"

Shinji sighed and looked at the window, "Nothing important."

Asuka shot a side glance at him and smirked, "Well, you better be ready for your physical therapy, because we are on our way now."

Shinji smiled slightly, "Can't wait till I get out of this thing." He then looked at Asuka while she wasn't looking, "Bet you can't either."

Asuka slammed on the breaks almost making the car behind them wreck, "What did you say?"

Shinji went back to looking out the windows, "Said you probably couldn't wait till I got out of this chair. You won't have to look after me, probably go back home."

Asuka sighed as she pulled the car over.

"What are you doing we're going to be late."

"They'll deal. But we need to talk."

"What about?"

Asuka sighed as she bowed her head, "I'm not going back home."

"But why? I mean you probably have a ton of fans there. They even threw you a parade when-"

Asuka pounded her fist on the dash, "THERE WAS NO PARADE!"

"What?"

"When I got back, there was no parade. No one was even there to great me. It was like I never left." Asuka sniffed.

Shinji sat still not knowing what to do. Here was Asuka Langley Soryu. The strongest person he knew, and she was crying. He had only heard her cry once, and that was back in the war. "Asuka, I-"

Asuka looked up hatred, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare even come close to pitying me." She then shook her head shaking off the tears and started to drive again.

Few hours later---

Shinji wheeled into his apartment. Asuka had 'gone for a walk'. He was surprised to hear his message machine beep indicating a message. He wheeled over and pressed play.

Hey Shinji, it's Misato. I guess I forgot today was your physical therapy. I hope it didn't hurt too much. Anyway, I thought it was about time for you to reenter the social scene, so I had a friend who I set you up with.

"Great going to have to call and cancel that."

And before you even think about canceling she's already said yes and she'll be there at 7:30. So have a good time for once kid. Talk to you later, bye.

Shinji deleted the message and looked at the clock. He growled when he saw that it was already 6. He knew he would have to get a shower before his 'date' and then find something to wear. Plus, he had to find something for Asuka to eat since he would not be there. He wheeled into his room only to find some dry cleaning on his bed. He wheeled forward and found a note.

Shinji,

Misato requested that you wear this tonight.

Rei Ayanami

He chuckled. Just like Rei. Straight and to the point. He opened the dry cleaning to find a black blazer, black Khaki's and red dress shirt. He sighed and went off to take a shower.

7:25---

Shinji struggled to finish getting ready. He finally buttoned the last button on his shirt and put on his blazer. He then wheeled into the living room where Asuka was sitting flipping through channels.

"Umm, how do I look?"

Asuka turned around and stared. She had to struggle to keep from drooling. She looked back to the TV before she blushed, "Umm, okay I guess."

Shinji's cheeks developed a slightly red hue, "Thanks."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Shinji sighed, "Here goes nothing." He wheeled forward to find Suki standing at the door in a dress holding carry-out. She refused to make eye-contact with Shinji.

"I guess Misato didn't call. She set me up on a date tonight so I didn't need you to bring anything, but I guess Asuka would appreciate it."

Suki scuffed her shoe on the floor. Shinji raised an eyebrow after he notice how she was dressed.

"A little fancy for a waitress' uniform."

"I got the night off."

"I see, then why are you bringing the carry-out?"

"Well, you see…umm…Misato did call earlier…and-"

Shinji noticed Suki's blush, 'Oh crap.'

"And ummm…I'm your date."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

"WHAT!"

Suki visibly sunk in her spot as Asuka was on her feet and in the doorway before a blink of the eye.

"What do you mean you're the Baka's date? Haven't you heard not to mix business and pleasure?"

Suki looked away while fidgeting with her skirt and blushing, "Well…you see-" She was stopped when she felt a gentle hand take one of her. She looked at the hand and then followed it to a gentle smiling Shinji.

"You ready to go?"

Suki's blush grew another 5 shades, "Ummmm…yeah."

Shinji chuckled and started wheeling out the door, "See you around Asaku."

Asuka slammed the door shut, "Not like I care if the baka and the little slut want to date one another. They're perfect for each other anyway. Not like I care." She looked around and frowned, "Then why the hell does it feel like I just got stabbed in the back."

With Shinji and Suki---

They wheeled down the sidewalk. Shinji chuckled as he noticed Suki looking straight forward trying not to be nervous.

"So, Misato called you huh?"

"Yeah. She took care of reservations and everything. Is she always this pushy in things?"

Shinji shook his head as he smiled, "Only when she is serious about things…so this …and anything concerning Kaji….and beer. That's just about it."

Suki giggled slightly.

"Sorry, she pulled you into her plan. If you want to split ways I'll stay out for a while and then act like we had a good time."

Suki spun around looking at Shinji with her fist clenched in stubbornness at her side. She shook her head, "Nuh-uh. I would much rather spend time with you." She then realized what she said. A slight tint of pink crossed her cheeks.

"Okay then, off we go."

At the Restaurant---

Suki smiled and thanked the waitress who showed them to their table. She looked around. "This place sure is big."

Shinji nodded, "Makes my little place look like a joke."

Suki giggled, "Don't be silly. You know we're so busy now-a-days that we don't even have places for everyone to sit."

Shinji chuckled as he rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, I'm going to have to expand soon."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, just have to find good place."

few hours later---

They went down the sidewalk yet again. Suki looked straight ahead trying her best not to look at Shinji.

"Why did you do this?"

Suki was snapped out of her concentration. She blushed, 'Well, you see, I've kind of had a crush on you for a while."

Shinji frowned, "You know I only see you as a little sister."

Suki nodded sadly, "I know, it was just…you know wanted to at least have one fake date. Now I can move on."

Shinji looked at Suki. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Suki tried to keep tears from falling, "No, it's okay. You like her and now that she's back you-"

"Wait a second do you think me and Asuka-"

"I see the way you look at her. The same way I look at you. You love her."

"No I don't. It was just a stupid school crush. I was just a little immature boy back then."

"Your scars would say something different."

Shinji stopped, "So, you have switched from crush to giving love advice. Well, I would prefer if we could return to the former."

Suki stood in front of Shinji and slapped him. "Stop it okay! Stop being so afraid. If she turns you down, then she's the idiot."

"IF! THERE IS NO 'IF'! SHE ALREADY TURNED ME DOWN WHEN SHE LEFT!"

"Shinji-"

Shinji rolled forward past Suki, "Thanks for a good time. Tell everyone I will be back to work in about 2 more weeks."

"We can handle it if you need more time."

Shinji sighed. "No. that's okay. The sooner I get back to normal the sooner she will just leave me again and I can start getting over her again."

"And when she laves what will you do then?"

"Same thing I always did, act like it never happened."

"Well, we all see where that got us." Suki then started off towards her house. Shinji continued on his way home.

He bowed his head, "So, everyone is against me now huh? Fine with me."

Shinji's Apartment---

Shinji rolled into the apartment. He was surprised to see the TV still on. He looked into the living room and found Asuka asleep on the couch. He smirked as he rolled into the room and pulled a quilt over Asuka. He was about to leave when he heard a rustle. He looked down to see Asuka's eyes slightly open. She yawned and flashed a tired smile, "Hey baka. Have a good date?"

Shinji smiled back, "Suki was a little too mushy for my taste."

Asuka sat up before standing and stretching, "What? Do you not go for the little hyper fangirl type?"

Shinji blushed slightly, "She's just like the little sister I never had."

"Oh, that's nice. Well, see you tomorrow baka. I'm going to sleep." She then walked out of the room.

Shinji smirked when her door shut, "She's not that bad when she's half asleep." HE then went off to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me own nothing.

Shinji woke up the next morning and stretched. His arm still hurt, but at least he had somewhat full mobility. He scooted closer to the edge and got in his chair. He rolled out of his room to the smell of something utterly divine. He wheeled into the kitchen to find Asuka buzzing around the kitchen. He smirked, "So, the German princess knows how to do something other than brag about how great she is."

Asuka whirled around and dropped the pan she was holding. She blushed slightly, "Well, umm….I did have to cook for myself for all this time."

Shinji wheeled up looking over what was being fixed. He smirked when there was obviously more than enough for both of them. "You must be hungry if you made all of this."

She turned hiding her blush as if intensified. She put the food on two plates and placed the food on the table, "Eat up."

Shinji smiled as he wheeled forward and started eating. He choked when he heard clapping coming from the doorway. He turned around and saw Misato standing there.

"Wow, you're actually being civil with one another. I'm impressed."

Asuka growled from her seat, "What are you doing here?"

Misato eyed Asuka, "Door was open. And I came to check on our dear patient. Though I would say that I may have set him up with the wrong girl."

"Don't you ever insinuate that I have any kind of feelings for that baka!"

Shinji placed his cup of tea down and wheeled out.

"And why haven't you finished your food Shinji!"

He turned around looking at Asuka with a glare that I had to get from her, "I wouldn't want to be a hindrance or anything." He then wheeled to his room and locked his door.

Misato already had taken Shinji's place at the table and started eating his food, "You know, this is real good."

Asuka shot her a glare speaking through gritted teeth, "What do you want?"

"Seems to me that someone still has feelings for a certain red-head I know. Couldn't imagine what the idiot sees in her. I mean all she ever does is berate and insult him."

Asuka crossed her arms, "He's a baka and a pervert. He deserves it."

Misato shook her head, "You know, you should be out of the whole name-calling stage by now."

"Name-calling stage?"

"Of your crush on Shinji."

Asuka punched the table breaking it in two, "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ONE SHINJI!"

Misato smirked as she looked over her fork, "Is that so?"

Asuka stood disposing of her dishes quickly, "Yes, that is so."

"Well then, I must have been wrong. Thanks for breakfast." Misato put her fork down and stood up. She moved to Shinji's door, "Shinji, it's time to leave. If you hurry, I will take you to your appointment myself."

Asuka was about to reject when Shinji rolled out past Misato and out the door. Misato winked at Asuka as she passed, "We'll be back before dinner mom."

The door closed as a glass plate hit it. Asuka let out a yell and then went to get a broom while she mumbled, "I really liked her better when she was drunk all the time."

Hour later at the therapy session---

Dr. Natsume smiled as Shinji finished his story about what happened to him after the angels were gone. "So, you must have liked living with this sensei of yours. He taught you to cook and treated you like a son. So, you once again submersed yourself in a pseudo-family."

Shinji chuckled, "I guess you could call it that."

"And now his granddaughter works at your restaurant?"

"Yeah, a few years after I left, Suki showed up."

Dr. Natsume chuckled, "Sounds to me like you have a young lady with a crush on you."

Shinji blushed slightly as he ran his hands through his hair, "That's what she tells me."

"And you haven't attempted a relationship with her?"

Shinji shook his head.

"Why is that?"

"She's like my sister. I looked out for her when she was little. She-"

"She's not Asuka?" asked Natsume leaned forward in his chair.

Shinji bowed his head and smiled slightly, "Exactly."

Natsume leaned back folding his hands in front of his face, "So, after all this time you still have a crush on her?"

Shinji nodded.

"But if you told her-"

"She would clobber me."

Natsume stood and went to his desk and pulled another photo off his desk. He looked at it for a moment then handed it to Shinji. Shinji looked at a much younger version of Dr. Natsume and a Red-headed young lady. "She's still the most beautiful person I ever saw," started the doctor. "We knew each other most of our lives. She was always the leader, I was always the follower. I was too shy to take the lead. Then finally when we were about your age, I took a shot. I asked her out. We dated…got married."

Shinji smiled at the picture and how happy Dr. Natsume looked.

"She died a few years later while giving birth to out little precious girl." Natsume took the photo and sat it back on his desk. "Every day I look at my daughter, I see her. I see her pride, stubbornness, but most of all I see her kind heart."

"I'm sorry she died," stated Shinji.

"You know what hurts the most?"

Shinji shook his head.

"I waited so long to take the lead. If I had been a little braver, I would have more time with her." He then sat down looked Shinji in the eye, "Look, I can't tell you what to do, but I can give you this little bit of advice. If you are sorry…truly sorry that I lost my wife, then don't wait too long like I did. Tell her."

"But she doesn't-"

"Tell me Shinji, where was she before she came to visit?"

"Germany."

Dr. Natsume chuckled and smiled, "People don't give up their entire life and move to another country because some one gets hurt Shinji. You had people to take care of you here. But she wanted to be the one to take care of you." He looked at his watch, "Our time is up for today. Next session will be our last."

Shinji looked up, "You mean it?"

Dr. Natsume smiled and nodded, "You've made a lot of progress in these few weeks. I'll give you a clean bill, cause I know you can handle yourself now. Just remember what we talked about and I'll check in on you a few times."

"Thank you very much Doctor."

Dr. Natsume smiled, "You just remember what I told you."

Shinji then left. Misato was sitting outside flipping through a magazine. She looked up when Shinji exited the office. He smiled as he wheeled past her and smiled as he whispered, "One left."

Misato smiled as she stood and followed.

Physical Rehab---

Shinji was floating in a bat of red colored liquid. Misato looked through a one-sided mirror as a Doctor stood beside her.

"He's doing quite well. He's got a strong spirit when he's focused."

Misato nodded in agreement. "You know that stuff he is in looked like-"

"It's not. Best thing we could do to recreate it, but you know it's hard to reproduce the blood of an angel. But it still has some remarkable qualities. When we apply an electrical pulse to it, it stimulates the muscles to repair themselves. It speeds up pretty quickly."

"I owe you one for this one doc."

The doctor shook his head with a smile, "NERV personnel were the ones to develop this technique. So, it's the whole medical world that owes you."

Shinji was helped out of the liquid and handed a towel. He was then lead to a set of crossbars where he actually tried to stand up out of his wheelchair. He took a few steps but then stumbled. The assistants caught him and tried to get him to sit back down, but he refused.

Misato looked on in amazement, "He must be in a ton of pain."

"Unbearable. He must have something really driving him."

Misato smirked, "I think I have an idea of what."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me own nothing.

Shinji rolled into his apartment and towards his room. He rolled in and was about to relax when he saw something sitting on his bed. He rolled over and picked up an old Bento Box. On it was a note:

_Someone told me it was customary for the girls to make the lunches, but thanks anyway. You were right the ship did have horrid food._

_-Asuka_

He then recognized the box. It was the same one that he gave Asuka that day she had left Japan. He placed it beside his bed and then managed to get himself onto his bed. He had just laid his head back in relaxation when the door opened. He opened an eye and stared at Asuka. He had never seen her like this. One arm dangled to the side as the other rubbed it. She kept her gaze on the ground in an attempt to hide her blush but failing miserably.

"Sorry about this morning and all. You're not a hindrance to me. You took such good care of us when you and I were younger, it's only right that I take care of you now."

Shinji bowed his head, "That's not how it works Asuka."

"I know…its just when I heard what happened to you…all I could think about how stupid you were to have lived through all the Angels and then get hurt by saving some stupid little girl who you didn't even know."

"Asuka-"

"And I get back and you have changed so much. You finally got that backbone I had begged for you to grow for so long. Why couldn't you have shown that before I left?"

Shinji bowed his head, "It took you leaving to reveal it."

Asuka looked up for the first time and took a step forward, "Why? Why then? Why me?"

"CAUSE I LIKED YOU DAMMIT!" yelled Shinji as he pounded his fist against his mattress. He let the tears fall for the first time since Asuka had left, "My life revolved around receiving praise from others. For others to acknowledge my existence. Especially you. I would have taken on every Angel by myself a hundred times over if I thought it would just give me your acceptance."

Asuka stared in shook.

"Don't tell me you didn't know? Why did you think I put up with all the beating and verbal abuse?"

"I thought you…I thought it was just a stupid little boyhood crush."

Shinji looked up at Asuka, "Then why did you come back?"

Asuka sat down on the edge of Shinji's bed, "Cause when I heard you got hurt…I just couldn't bear the thought of anyone taking care of you except for me."

"Why?"

"Don't make me say it Shinji."

Shinji bowed his head, "Okay."

"Shinji-"

"I need some rest now Asuka. We'll talk later."

Asuka stood up and stared at him for a few second and slowly walked out. She shut the door. And almost left when she could hear the silent sobs of Shinji. She leaned against the door sliding down. She pulled her knees up against her chest and sighed, "You're completely worthless girl. Can't even tell the baka pervert." She was brought back to reality when the phone rang. She stood up walking to the kitchen to the only phone and answered it. "Hello?"

Can I speak with Mr. Shinji Ikari please?

"He's resting right now, can I take a message?"

Shinji's room---

"Good job moron. Way to take the lead. Why does this have to be so hard?"

Asuka slowly walked into the room.

"I said we would talk later."

Asuka took a deep breathe, "That was an attorney…ummmm, you sensei's attorney-"

Three days later---

Dr. Natsume stepped into an old style house and looked around. Asuka walked up and greeted him, "Hello doctor."

Dr. Natsume nodded a greeting, "How is he doing?"

Asuka shrugged, "I have no idea to be honest. He's shut everyone out. He's not even mourning. He's just busy comforting Suki."

"The old man was all either of them had left."

Asuka nodded, "Yeah, they knew he was getting old, but he never told them he was sick as well."

Dr. Natsume sighed, "I'm going to go check on him. I need you to get Suki out of their though. They have to be separated for Shinji to mourn."

Asuka nodded. They walked into the room with the viewing. Asuka walked over to Suki and put her hand on her shoulder, "Come on, and let's go get something to eat."

Suki nodded and followed without a single word. Shinji started to follow but Dr. Natsume stopped him shaking his head, "Just let the girl be alone for a bit."

Shinji nodded and turned around staring at the picture of his old sensei. Dr. Natsume sat beside him in the chair Suki was sitting in. He started to speak when Shinji interrupted, "I really don't feel like psycho-babble right now."

Dr. Natsume nodded, "Tell me about him?"

Shinji thought for a second, "Closest thing to a father I ever had. He saw some talent for cooking and took me in without any question. He never asked about my past, never asked about the Angel war. He knew who I was though. I could see it in his eyes. He once told me that no one deserved to be through what I had to go through. I didn't even know he was sick."

"He probably didn't want to cause any trouble. He knew you already had a stressed life."

"I know. His medical doctor said he had been sick for a few years about when Suki came to work at my place. He knew I would take care of her when he passed on."

"You handling everything well?"

"I'm pacing myself."

Dr. Natsume then noticed the dark rings around Shinji's eyes, "When's the last time you actually got a full nights rest?"

"Night before our last session. Been here since then."

Dr. Natsume nodded and stood, "Well, you have my number if you need to talk."

"Thanks Doc."

As Dr. Natsume left Asuka peeked in. Misato had volunteered to take care of Suki so she could go check.

Shinji kept his head bowed as his tears cause him to start to shake. He started to mumble. Asuka stepped forward slowly so not to be scene. She started to hear what he was saying.

"What did I do to you to deserve this? You took them all from me. Is this what I get for fighting your messengers? I had to do it. I didn't want to. But is this what I get? To spend my whole life completely void of companionship?"

Asuka sat down and rested her head on his shoulder, "Well , maybe not completely void."

Shinji stiffened, "I-"

Asuka put her arm around Shinji and pulled him tight, "I'm here for you if you need to talk or anything."

Shinji smiled, "Thanks."

Asuka scoffed playfully, "Just don't tell Misato."

"Yeah, wouldn't want her to think you were getting soft," joked Shinji.

Asuka smiled proudly, "Of course."

A clearing of a voice brought them back to reality. Asuka was immediately standing up looking away trying to hide her blush. A man in a grey suit stood there with a briefcase, "I was looking for Ms. Suki Hatsori and Mr. Shinji Ikari."

Shinji turned his chair around, "I'm Shinji."

The man smiled and bowed, "I was the late Mr. Hatsori's lawyer, Mr. Hurst. I need to speak with you and Ms. Hatsori about my client's last wishes."

"Last wishes?"

Mr. Hurst started for the door, "I will expound once we find the young miss."

They followed until Asuka spoke up, "I left Suki with Misato. They should be outside somewhere."

As they were about to exit Misato and Suki stepped in. Suki looked at the new face, "Can I help you?"

"Ms. Hatsori?"

Suki nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me own nothing.

A/N: Things are starting to wind down and flow a lot more. I'm trying to take this real slow since people tell me I tend to end things rather abruptly. Once again the key word is "trying".

Shinji and Suki sat at a table as Mr. Hurst sat opposite beside them and Misato and Asuka stood behind them. Mr. Hurst reached into this brief case and pulled out several documents. He then took out what appeared to be a folded up blueprint. He laid it to the side and looked at the two. "Let me start off my give my regards for your recent lost.

Shinji nodded for him to continue.

"Well Mr. Ikari, Ms Hatsori it seems that the late Mr. Hatsori was quite wealthy."

Suki looked up, "Grandpa?"

"Yes, he had several friends in the higher levels of the Japanese government and even loaned them money after the Second Impact and the Rebuild. These loans gathered a lot of interest and were to be repaid upon his death. Their still computing the interest so I don't have a hard figure for you right now, but it is quite apparent that both of you will be financially secure for the rest of your life."

Suki sat in shock while Shinji was just curious, "Both of us? I understand Suki, but why me? Sensei wasn't a blood relative of mine."

Mr. Hurst nodded, "Yes, but Mr. Hatsori stated in his will that his beloved granddaughter should receive 65 of all financial inheritance and a Mr. Shinji Ikari should receive the remaining 35."

"Financial inheritance? Does that mean there is something else?"

Mr. Hurst pulled out the blueprints. He unfolded them over the table so that it was readable by Shinji and Suki. They stared at it for a few moments.

"What is this?" asked Shinji finally.

"Well after the young miss joined you in Tokyo 3, Mr. Hatsori started construction on a new restaurant on the better part of the same town. He continued to do so until his passing."

Asuka looked over Shinji's shoulder, "This place looks huge."

Mr. Hurst nodded, "Yes, it is two stories. The street level used for restraint use, and the second is used for apartments for the two owners and their future family."

Suki stuttered, "Family?"

Mr. Hurst cleared his voice, "Yes, the restaurant will be completely handed over on the producing of the marriage certificate of Mr. Ikari and you Ms. Hatsori."

Suki stuttered, "U-u-u-us married?"

Mr. Hurst nodded, "Yes, that's the condition of the mutual ownership. If not…Ms. Hatsori will be named full owner."

Asuka paled, 'Shinji was thinking of expanding. What if he-'

"No," came Shinji's clear voice.

Mr. Hurst was slightly shocked, "Excuse me?"

"I can't do it," clarified Shinji. "Suki is like a little sister. I couldn't see her in any other light."

"I see," Mr. Hurst mumbled, "We have a problem then."

Asuka stared in shock, 'Did he just give up his chance at a family and happiness?'

"Well, then sir, you'll have to sign this form that waves all your rights as half owner of the restaurant."

Shinji was about to sign when Suki snatched the paper away, "What if I make him 50 owner anyway?"

Hurst frowned, "That would be dishonoring your grandfathers wishes."

"But wouldn't living in a loveless marriage do the same thing?"

Hurst was silent.

"Then I say Shinji is still half owner."

Hurst sighed, "As you wish young miss. Just sign this form here and we'll be done."

They both read and then signed the form. "When do we open our new place?" asked Suki.

Mr. Hurst stood, "Whenever you're ready young miss."

Shinji stood, "We'll look at it next week, then move in after that. We'll shoot for late next month for a grand re-opening,"

Asuka watched in amazement as she watched Shinji take charge. Mr. Hurst stood as well. He bowed again, "Ms. Hatsori, Mr. Ikari, it was a pleasure to meet you. My condolences once again."

Later that night---

Shinji moved his arm around still wincing a little.

"Doing much better now it seems."

Shinji nodded without looking up, "A little hard work and I will be walking soon enough."

"I don't get you Ikari."

"Why?"

"You gave up the shot of a real family and almost flushed a new restaurant down the toilet."

Shinji shook his head, "It's not about what you have in life Asuka."

Asuka playfully scoffed, "What is it about then?"

Shinji sighed and prepared to be beat senseless, 'It's about who you have with you."

Once she got over her shock, Asuka sat on the edge of his bed holding her hands and staring at the ground. Shinji smirked, "You know shyness really doesn't fit you well Asuka."

She looked up and gave him an ugly looked.

Shinji backed down and held his hands up playfully, "Sorry, I'll be quite and let you say what you wanted to say."

"About earlier before Mr. Hurst interrupted….I-"

Shinji bowed his head, "Thanks for being there. Guess we're in the same boat now. No family, no nothing."

Asuka nodded, "Just completely alone."

"Except for each other."

Asuka nodded.

"Asuka, since we're being all honest and stuff, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Shinji took a deep breathe seemed like a lot of people were doing that lately, "What are you going to do when I can walk again? I mean…I won't need anyone to look after me so-"

Asuka looked up at him like she had been stabbed in the back, "So you'll just throw me out on the streets?"

Shinji shook his head violently, "You can stay as long as you want. I just figured that…you know…you would want to leave."

Asuka started to scoot. Shinji caught on and slowly made room. Soon they were sitting side by side. Asuka was silent for a few minutes but then spoke, "About earlier-"

Shinji chuckled, "You already said that."

Asuka gave him a slap on his good arm, "Not that 'earlier', the 'earlier' back at your place."

Shinji sighed, "Oh, that 'earlier'."

Asuka started to fidget with her hands. Shinji was worried now. Asuka was never nervous about anything. Sure she had calmed down by a few decimals but she was still Asuka. He was brought back to reality when she started to speak.

"When Misato told me you got hurt…she was planning on being the one that took care of you-"

"I didn't know."

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK! This is hard enough as it is."

Shinji bowed his head, "Sorry."

"DON"T SAY THAT! DAMN IT!" Asuka took a few deep breathes. "Okay, anyway, when Misato told me she was planning on taking care of you…I got well…."

"Jealous?"

Asuka's face turned red in anger, "If you know what I'm going to say then I won't and we can pretend this never happened."

Shinji cowered slightly, "Shutting up."

"Okay then. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was jealous just like you said. I mean sure I missed Japan. Just like I missed Germany when I was here. But there was one thing I missed most…one thing I wanted back so bad that it hurt." Asuka looked away and sighed, "I missed you. I missed the way you would do all these nice things and not expect something back. And the way that you would pilot Eva not for glory or because you were told to, but because you wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. I hated how you acted so weak, but loved how you really were the strongest of us."

"Asuka-"

He was cut off by a most surprising kiss. This was not like the one when they were younger and they were bored. Or the one on the dock before she left. This was one of need. Shinji's eyes went wide. He was needed. Not humored…more than wanted. Had she gotten that good at faking sincerity? This was like the need for oxygen or a heartbeat. Asuka was about to break the kiss out of frustration and anger that Shinji was just sitting there, but Shinji beat her to it. He stared at her for a few seconds before turning away, "You can stop the game now Asuka."

"Game?"

"You found out the truth, there's no point to leading me on anymore."

Asuka clenched her fist slightly and spoke through gritted teeth, "Leading you on?"

Shinji nodded then got in his chair and wheeled towards the door his head still bowed and refusing to make eye contact with Asuka. He stopped right before leaving, "I thought you had changed. I was an idiot for ever thinking that. You were just playing with me like when we were younger."

She got up and walked to Shinji trying her best to control her anger. She put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Dinner's probably ready by now. You can have mine, I guess I don't feel like eating right now." He then wheeled out of the room and out of the house they were staying in.

Asuka punched the wall, "Dammit!"

Misato ran in, "What's wrong? OH MY GOD, ASUKA! What happened to your hand?"

Asuka looked down at her fist to see that it was now blood red and actually hurt quiet a bit. She sniffed back a few tears, "Damn wall got in my way."

"Where's Shinji?"

Asuka walked towards the door and grabbed her and Shinji's coat on the way out. Misato watched and chuckled, "You know I always thought he would be the one that would end up chasing after her."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Asuka ran out the door looking both ways, 'Come on, he's crippled dammit. Hr couldn't have gotten that far.'

"Um, Ms. Asuka?"

Asuka whirled around, "Suki! Have you seen Shinji?"

"No, is he missing?"

"Yes."

Suki thought for a second and smiled, "You two had a fight didn't you?"

"Why are you smiling about that?" growled Asuka.

Suki grabbed Asuka's arm and ran off, "Cause I know where to find him."

They ran for several miles before stopping at a park. Suki jumped onto a tree branch and then over the locked gate. Asuka scowled and climbed the gate. She jumped to the ground, "Show off."

"Shinji taught me that one. Now, come on."

"Wait, how would Shinji get through a locked gate?"

Suki moved to the side and moved a bush. There was a hole just big enough for Shinji's wheelchair.

Asuka scowled, "Why didn't you tell me about that before I climbed the gate."

"You didn't ask," teased Suki. She then started down the path. Asuka followed. They got to the middle of the park when Suki motioned for Asuka to stop. She then pointed at a little figure sitting in a wheelchair by a pond. She then turned and started to leave, "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Wait-"

Suki stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Um….thanks."

Suki smirked and waved it off, "Just be there for him. And don't worry about what he says, he care for you very much." She then put her hands behind her head and walked off.

Asuka took a deep breathe and walked up beside Shinji. She sat down beside him.

"Hey," greeted Shinji without even looking at her.

"You know when a beautiful girl like myself kisses you, the last thing you want to do is question the validity of their sincerity."

"Well you know when a beautiful girl like yourself mocks a homely little loser like myself day in and day out, it kind of make that loser think the girl hates them."

"I never hated you."

"Really?" chuckled Shinji.

"Really."

"When you found out that an untrained pilot actually synched with a EVA?"

"Figured you got lucky or something."

"How about when I had to save you from the volcano?"

"I thought that was one of your redeeming moments."

Shinji smirked as he played his trump card, "How about when I outscored you on the synch tests?"

Asuka mock grimaced, "Close one but not quite"

Shinji bowed his head in shame, "How about when you were in the hospital and…."

Asuka looked away, "Okay that one was weird, but any other guy would have probably done the same thing."

"But it was horrible and disrespectful. I have regretted that one moment my entire life."

Asuka nodded, "We were all going through some tough times then. You reacted to a situation."

"But-"

"DAMMIT SHINJI! NO MORE BUTS! I'm forgiving you. Do I have to put it in writing and laminate it?"

"Laminate?"

Asuka waved her hand, "Some pre-impact thing. Put this plastic stuff around paper so it would preserve longer."

"That's a good idea."

"I guess if you think about it. Now that we're done talking about everything other than the reason I'm here," Asuka punched his arm playfully, "The next time I kiss you, you better not run away again."

"Wait…the next time? You mean-"

Asuka blushed, "Yeah, I was hoping we could do that a bit more often."

Shinji blushed too. He shook it off, "No, you're just playing games with me still."

Asuka bent down and was face to face with Shinji. She reared her arm back and slapped him with all her might. "I dare you to say I'm playing again. I will put you in such a bad coma you will be fully healed when you wake up."

Shinji held his cheek and looked up. That was the first time he looked in Asuka's eyes since the kiss. He saw it. The one thing that proved she was telling the truth. She looked honestly, genuinely hurt. Like someone had killed her last chance for hope. He gasped, "Oh my goodness. You mean it. You mean it all."

Tears started to fall from Asuka's eyes, "You stupid baka-" She stopped when she saw Shinji reach up. She turned her face away, then felt the gentleness of a touch. She opened her eyes to see Shinji actually standing there. Not sitting, standing. He was out of his chair. "Shinji-"

Then Shinji did the bravest thing he had ever did. He took the lead. He brushed a few tears aside and bent down planting a soft kiss on Asuka. His greatest dream was realized when Asuka linked her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He opened his closed eyes to see Asuka completely focused on the kiss. He pulled away and smiled. He then brushed his finger over her cheek wiping away the remnants of the last tears. Asuka leaned her head against his hand. She had never had this kind of attention before. Everyone else had bee out of pure lust, but Shinji…he was almost treating her like she was fragile. Like she was going to break.

Shinji finally broke the silence, "Asuka, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you"

She smiled, "It's okay." She looked him up and down, "Since when did this happen?"

Shinji sat back down in his chair, "About a week ago. They're not strong enough to walk yet, and I can only stand for a few minutes."

"That's great!"

Shinji blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Just trying my best."

Asuka sat down next to him again, "How did-"

"Suki know where to find me? I used to run here when the two of us would get in fights, or I would disappoint Sensei. It's just a place I go to think."

Asuka smiled and leaned her head against Shinji's chair then hummed happily, "It's nice here."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same old same old.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter was a little harder than the others to write. Kind of had places I wanted it to go without moving too fast.

Shinji woke up the next morning to the sound of whispering and giggling. He decided to keep his eyes shut and act like he was still asleep.

"Shhh, they'll hear you."

"But they look so cute like that."

"I know, but she won't be so cute if you wake them up."

Shinji's mind focused on the word them. He was sleeping on his side which was actually unusual to be honest. What surprised him the most though was the rustle of something against his chest. He opened an eye and spotted a forest a fiery red hair embedded on his chest. He gulped, "I'm in so much trouble."

"You could say that."

Shinji looked up to see Misato and Suki peaking through the door. He looked between the two and Asuka as he tried his best to remember what brought them to this situation. He remembered what happened after they got home from the park.

---Last Night---

_Shinji and Asuka quietly came through the door and looked around. Misato had passed out on the couch asleep. Asuka motioned for Shinji to be quiet and follow. They went down the hall to their rooms and stopped in front of Asuka. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek._

_Shinji blushed. Asuka bent down and whispered in his ear, "That's if you think that tonight isn't real, Baka." She then punched him in the arm, "And that is if you screw this up." She then walked into her room. Shinji shook his head wondering what he had just got him into._

---Morning---

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted when Asuka wake up. Suki and Misato shot looks at each other.

"She's waking up!"

"Abort Mission! Abort Mission!"

Asuka opened her eyes and shot them looks before they slammed the door shut and ran. Asuka then just settled back down against Shinji's chest.

"Aren't you-"

"To comfy, kill them later."

"What are you doing here?"

Asuka looked into Shinji's eyes trying her best to seem innocent, "I was cold, and you know they say the best way to keep warm is body heat."

"So you just helped yourself to my bed?"

Asuka nuzzled Shinji's chest playfully, "Yeah." They were silent for a few seconds. Shinji's breathe stuck in his throat when he felt Asuka tracing one of his scars.

"Asuka, don't."

Asuka then kissed it gently and sat up stretched her arms over her head, "I should be saying that." She turned around to reveal a very serious face, "You hurt yourself like that again, and I'll kick your butt."

Shinji sat up himself scooting over to his wheel chair. "If we're any longer Misato will start expecting a little surprise in 9 months."

Asuka blushed as she straightened her clothes. She then got an evil smirk, "Let me go first."

Shinji chuckled and nodded. Asuka rolled up her sleeves up and opened the door walking out taunting with a nauseatingly sweet voice, "Oh Misato."

Shinji waited for a few seconds before rolling out. Suki was immediately hiding behind his chair, "Save me Shinji-sama. She's crazy"

Shinji continued into the living area to find Misato crouched in a corner as Asuka stood over Misato lecturing as she grinded her fist into her palm. "So, you thought it would be a joke to make fun of our new relationship huh? Well, let me tell you something you old drunk, if you even make one little snide remark, I will make sure that Kaji will be a widower before we even get back to Tokyo III."

Misato nodded but then saw Shinji rolled in and saw her chance to calm down Asuka, "Shinji! Did you sleep well?"

"Don't you even try it Misato. He's on my side."

Misato knelt mulling it over until she looked up and spotted Asuka's still red knuckles, "You really should get your fist looked at Asuka. I mean it could be broken or something."

Asuka started to stutter when Shinji took her wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. He pulled her hand under the faucet and turned on the water. Reaching behind him, he took a cloth and started to rub off the dried blood. Asuka winced but her breathe got caught in her throat as Shinji started to gently blow on it. She watched in amazement as Shinji treated her knuckles with the utmost gentleness. She blushed slightly when Shinji finished and looked up at Asuka. She quickly turned her head trying to hide the blush.

Shinji smiled, "Guess, it's going to take some time to get used to us showing our affection to each other."

Asuka kept her eyes on the wall as her cheeks took a red tint, "Yeah, I guess so."

Shinji couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"You're blushing at this, but weren't you the one who snuck into my room and climbed into my bed?"

Asuka choked slightly, "Umm….I already told you, I was cold."

Shinji rubbed his thumb across Asuka's injured knuckles, "That's okay." He quickly brought the knuckles up so he could look at them, "They are looking to bruise a little. Maybe you should get them X-rayed or something."

Asuka pulled her arm away and looked at it, "Yeah, maybe."

Shinji bowed his head and took a deep breath, "I know you hate it when I say this but-"

"Then don't."

"But it's my fault. If I hadn't run out, then you wouldn't have gotten angry."

"Guess it serves me right for being so mean when we were younger."

Shinji thought it over as he sat there, "I guess we have both grown up a good bit."

Asuka nodded silently.

---The Next Week---

The dust fell from the door as it was opened. Suki, Shinji, Mr. Hurst and Asuka all stepped in. Asuka waved her hand in front of her face, "It's dusty and the air is so stale."

Shinji nodded, "We'll have to open up some window and let it are out, but look at this place."

Everyone moved to the center of the new restaurant and looked around. It was already furnished with new tables, chairs, and booths. It could probably sit over 100 people easy. There were several chandeliers handing from the roof as well lights next to each table. A few windows lined a couple tables. Shinji wheeled forward into the place that he was most interested in seeing…the kitchen. When he entered he was amazed. His cooks would no longer have to squeeze past each other. The freezers must have been five times bigger than his old ones. It even had a little side office for him to do all the business stuff from. Asuka walked in behind him and gasped, "It's huge!"

Shinji smiled and nodded. He bowed his head and said a quick thank you to his late sensei and wheeled back into the dinning area. He looked to the left and saw a set of stairs. He slowly stood up as Asuka took her place beside him. He reached to the side of the chair and pulled out a cane. Suki and Mr. Hurst went ahead to open the door as Shinji and Asuka slowly made their way up the stairs. When they reached the top Shinji let out a sigh of relief.

Asuka looked at him in concern, "You okay?"

Shinji nodded, "I'll live."

Both knew he was in extreme pain. When they opened the door to the new apartment area, they walked in to find a huge living room with a open area kitchen to the right. Next to it was a small table. Shinji sat down in a chair as Asuka and Suki ran around looking. They came back in 10 minutes with a report.

"The bedrooms are both huge, but there are only two," stated Suki. "I guess I could rent your old place and you and Asuka-"

"No need for that," stated Asuka stubbornly. "Just give me and Shinji the main bedroom, and you can have the other one."

Shinji paled, "That would me you and me would be-"

"Sleeping in the same bed," stated Asuka. She then knelt down dangerously close to Shinji as if asking him to challenge her, "You got any problems with that?"

Shinji quickly shook his head.

Asuka flashed him a charming smiled, "Good then, problem solved."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

A/N: Okay next chapter will finish it up. I already got a few new ideas for my next story, the question is which one to us. So, you people want a happy or sad ending. Cause I have a way to end this where it could go either way.

The words of the former an Eva pilot opening up a new restaurant quickly became front page material for the newspapers. Each newspaper claimed to have it's own inside source about the current condition of all the pilots. Shinji's phone never stopped ringing anymore. They had to take it off the hook when they went to sleep. Shinji, himself, had made some very huge steps to being on his own again. He had finally ditched the chair for a cane and was back to work the next day.

Asuka, having nothing to do now that Shinji was back on his feet, took it upon herself to take care of all the details of the new restaurant's grand opening. Shinji's current place was packed from open to close. They often had to turn people away at night telling them to come back the next day. Soko was more than happy to hand the reigns of the kitchen back to Shinji. He had been on several newspapers front pages with a picture of him in the kitchen barking orders. It seemed that everyone had suddenly remembered the three "children" who had saved the world 10 years ago.

Gossip columnists started to make accusations about Shinji and Asuka having a more "personal" relationship. Of course Asuka was always answer any question with "Get that Mic out of my face before I make you eat it" or something along that lines. Shinji would always divert any questions to Asuka. It was their system.

Asuka growled as she was once again asked about her "relationship" with Shinji Ikari. Suddenly, she got a brilliant idea, "You want a story." She held up one finger, "One week. That's when the grand opening is. You and any other press that wishes to be there are more than invited. You'll get you answers then."

The report scowled, "But what kind of scoop is that? Please Ms. Soryu, I-"

Asuka held up a hand stopping him, "Not another word from me or Shinji till next week, and remember don't be late." She then ushered the man out and went back to Shinji's small office in the corner of the kitchen. She smiled as she watched Shinji walk around the kitchen. He stopped and tasted some soup before adding a little extra spice and walking off. He then organized his kitchen staff tell them who would work where during that day. She smiled. In the kitchen, Shinji was the great leader that he always had the potential to be. She sat down behind Shinji's desk and leaned back to relax. She looked up when she heard a chuckle. Shinji stood at the door with his arms crossed, "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, this is a great chair."

Shinji walked to the opposite side of the desk and leaned over the desk resting one of his fists on the desk and leaning on his cane with the other, "It should be; it's my chair."

Asuka gave him a challenging smirk, "Oh is it now?"

Shinji nodded, "Yeah, this is my office after all."

"Not while I'm planning this opening. You should be glad I stepped in."

"I don't recall asking you. It was more like 'Baka, just get out of my way before you screw this up too'."

"Let's face it Baka, you can't do anything without me," stated Asuka as he smirk turned to one of pride.

Shinji sighed and started out the door, "You know, I figured since we're together now, you would hold off on the 'Baka'."

Asuka flashed a flirtatious smile, "It's called a pet name Baka." She then stood up and walked towards him and faced him with a confident smile, "You're a Baka, but you're my Baka. Got that?" She then walked past him, "See you at home." She walked through the kitchen and out the door.

Shinji walked out to whistles and catcalls as his kitchen staff teased him. He blushed slightly, but then cleared his throat, "Okay everyone. Show's over."

---One week later---

Shinji grumbled as he tried his best to fix his bow tie. He stood in the bathroom of their new apartment above the new restaurant. Asuka had insisted that all owners of new restaurants wore tuxes at such a grand opening. "Stupid thing, why couldn't I just get one of those that is already fixed?"

Asuka sighed as she walked into the room and walked up spinning Shinji around. She silently started to tie the tie. When she was finished, she took a step back and looked him up and down. He was wearing a basic tux except the usual white shirt had been replaced by a red one. She smirked to herself, "You clean up pretty nice there Baka."

Shinji stood in shook. When had Asuka had the chance to go get that dress? Asuka had her hair loose. A little bit crossed over his shoulder from her back. Her dress was an almost modern version tighter version of a traditional kimono. It was a basic black with red flowers on the front.

Asuka stood still for a few minutes before frowning, "This is the part where you say you too."

Shinji nodded dumbly, "You're beautiful."

Asuka smirked. Just the reaction she wanted. She then looked at her watch, "It's almost time! We have to get downstairs." She then grabbed him by the ear dragging him along. They got downstairs and looked around. The kitchen was busy at work getting ready for when the doors opened. The serving staff was running around getting every little detail ready. Shinji smiled as he looked around. This is what he had always wanted. To be a owner of a grand restaurant in the middle of Tokyo 3. He started for the door. Misato stood their waiting for them. She hugged them both, "I am so proud of you two. It's about time you two stopped being so stubborn about your feelings for each other." They both blushed.

Rei stood there as well dressed in her usual business attire, "There is a great deal of reporters here. My security is having a hard time controlling them."

Shinji took a deep breathe, "Better not leave the waiting then."

Asuka chuckled, "Hold up Baka, I said all the pilots would be here. Now where is that other Stooge at."

Shinji's eyebrow raised, "Stooge…you mean-"

The sound of another cane crossing the floor became evident, 'Well excuse me for being a little late Red Devil. As I recall, even the great Asuka Langley Soryu was late to class every once and a while when we were in Junior High."

Shinji looked up and saw Touji standing there with a smirk, "Hey Shin-man, you got a nice place here. So let's get this over with and get to the eating part, I'm starved."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, here it is. The very last chapter.

The Cameras flashed as the four pilots made their way onto the other side of the curtain that had been placed in front of the restaurant. They four stood still until finally Asuka stepped up to the microphone, "We would like to thank you all for coming for the grand opening of this new restaurant. We will take a few brief questions and then we would like to invite everyone inside for a marvelous meal that has been prepared by the owner of this restaurant, Shinji Ikari himself. So, let's get started. First question please." Several hands shot up, Asuka pointed to one.

"Ms. Soryu, are the rumors true about you and Mr. Ikari having a more…intimate relationship?"

Asuka smirked, "It matters what you mean by 'intimate'."

"Are two involved in a relationship?"

Asuka looked behind her at Shinji who was blushing slightly, "Then yes, we are seeing one another. Though I probably just broke a few young girls' hearts by saying that."

A few chuckles were heard from the crowd as hands once again were risen. Asuka pointed one out.

"Yes, this question is for Mr. Ikari. I have here the records of patients of One Dr. Natsume-"

Shinji stiffened.

Asuka clenched here fist, "That's none of your concern. Next question please."

"But I want to know why Mr. Ikari was treated for-"

"I SAID NEXT QUESTION!"

Shinji took a deep breathe before walking forward. He gently placed his hand on Asuka's Shoulder. She whirled around with anger and hatred in her eyes. When she saw Shinji's somber look, she knew what he was going to do "Shinji-" He shook his head. He then walked up and cleared his throat.

"A few months ago, was walking home when I saw a young lady being assaulted. While saving her, I was shot. While I was undergoing treatment, they discovered the physical manifestation of my psychological state. So yes, I did used to cut myself; no, I do not do it anymore. Anything more than that I simply ask to be left alone since it is personal."

The crowd was silent as they started at Shinji.

"Anymore questions?"

They looked at one another.

"Actually," came a voice in the back, "I was curious to see if you could survive my gun a second time."

The crowd quickly parted in shock to reveal the same man that had shot Shinji a few weeks ago. The man drew his gun and pointed it to Shinji.

Asuka burst towards the man, "You son of a bitch don't you even think you will get a second shot on a pilot."

The man smiled and then pointed his gun at Asuka, "Okay then you'll do just fine. He took something from me, I take something from him, it seems far."

Shinji jumped off the stage and ran to move Asuka aside, 'Damn it, she's too far ahead. I can't let this happen.'

The next thing he saw as a blur and then a gunshot.

---Epilogue---

A little girl ran up to a gravestone, "I found it daddy!"

Shinji struggled to keep up with his daughter . He smiled as he saw the gravestone he had been looking for, "So you did."

"Who is she?"

Shinji kneeled down and grunted as his once injured leg bent, "Well a long time ago, your mom and dad didn't get along so well-"

"Mom said that was because you were a stubborn baka."

Shinji chuckled, "Well, we have different opinions who was the stubborn one. Anyways, well daddy did something he wasn't proud of, but it made mommy come back to Japan. Anyway, his bad man tried to shoot mommy and this nice lady saved her."

The little girl nodded, "Mommy said she was your sister."

Shinji looked over the tombstone:

_Suki Hatsori_

_Hero even amongst heroes_

"Closest thing to family I ever had." He stood up, "Now come on, you know how angry mom gets when we don't have dinner done on time."

"Okay daddy."


	15. End Notes

Okay, I want to thank everyone for reading this story. Anyway, thanks. Plus, I have posted the first chapter of my next story. It's back to my old Shinji/Rei writing so if you want to stop by and read it, it would be most appreciated.


End file.
